


A sweet treat and a sweet time

by Thechildofnightmares



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Because this is an overused trope, Food porn I guess??, I wrote this over the span of a month and half is this was at 3am, M/M, Not any actual smut, demencia has the right idea, flug needs a break, he does not get how sexual he's being, he makes tentical gummies, tentical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thechildofnightmares/pseuds/Thechildofnightmares
Summary: Black hat forces Flug to have some free time to catch up on sleep and basic human needs. So of course, what does flug do? Create Gummy tentical dildos, as dementia calls them.





	A sweet treat and a sweet time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while it probably sucks and you have been warned

Dr.Flug slipped on his protective glasses overtop his regular pair of aviator goggles. Next, of course, he put on thick leather gloves to protect his hands from any damage this project might bring to him. 

It wasn't often that the doctor had any free time. About once every few months black hat permitted (that's a fancy way of saying forced) him to have half a day off to catch up on his sleep and eating habits. This started around the 7th time Flug passed out from exhaustion in the middle of a dangerous project.   
The first few months, Flug decided to keep working and trying to catch up on future projects, on the count of his boss' deadlines being near impossible. As soon as black hat caught on to this, however, he confiscated all of the scientist's tools and blueprints. This forced flug to find something to do other than work. 

His usually shaky hands found themselves reaching into the high-duty, professional, Black Hat branded, garenteed-to-freeze-even-the-most-temperate-of-Heroes freezer™, Out pulling a large grey block, made especially by the scientist to buffer the effects of the freezer, yet still cooling the containing objects almost instantly. The exterior of said box could easily be mistaken for plain spray-painted styrofoam, but at the accusation Flug would quickly protest, saying that the orbs are a formulated technology designed to bounce back the frequency of any prolonged temperatures and use the kinetic energy of the bounce to form a heat signature and bla bla bla bla bla. Dimenatia would have stopped him by the third bla.  
Smoke poured off the box like dry ice as it reached the temperate air, and flug quickly closed the freezer door with his foot as to stop his goggles from fogging up any further. The bottom of the container met the hastily cleared lab table, already contaminating it with frost as the doctor yanked off his below freezing leather gloves. The glasses came off next, and then his regular rubber gloves, so he could rub his pale hands together in mock hope for warmth. Flug made an internal note to insulate his gloves later. 

A loud "OOOO FLUG YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WORKIIIINNNGG!!~" in a high pitched voice assaulted his ears without warning. Flug jumped and screeched, stumbling backwards, one hand clamping onto the table and the other holding his chest to make sure his fragile heart was still inside his body. Before flug could protest on her comment, she zoomed over and poked the box, snapping her hand away when it was burn by the cold. "So what is it? Is it a fire monster? Is it a new heat gun? Or is it a freeze gun? Or it could be an ice monster! GASP! What if it's A HUMAN HEAD!" As alarming as her yelling 'GASP' instead of actually gasping was, it was more alarming when Flug rose his voice to cut the lizard woman off. Well..... Neither of those were actually very alarming on a regular scale, but it was enough to shut her up.   
"DIMENTIA" he screamed, walking over to the box "it's none of those! And I'm not working!! Now shoo!!" Flug frantically waved his arms in an attempt to get her to leave. A familiar blue bear lumbered into the room, making adorable 'awr?'s and 'mnaawr.'s. Flug glanced at the bear and sighed out, lowered his voice so not to scare him.   
"They're... gummy Popsicles"

Out of the two guests, it's unsure who's eyes got wider, who's gasped louder, and who had the biggest smile afterward. Dimentia jumped on Flugs back, screeching "canihaveonecanihaveonecanihaveone" repeatedly. Her claws dug into his shoulders annoyingly, and her sticky feet felt like they were about to break his back.   
5.0.5. pressed his soft, chubby paws together in a begging motion and made adorable noises with big puppy dog eyes.   
"Fine!!" Flug yelled, prying Dimentia off his back "just get down!!"  
5.0.5. and Dimentia cheered happily 

When flug opened the case carefully with special equipment and pulled out one of the gummy sticks, the animal recoiled in fear and the woman burst out laughing. "It looks like a tentical dildo!!" She hollered.   
Flug puffed out his cheeks under the bag and held up the purple gummy tenical "no it doesn't!!!!" He protested " and Besides, I could only find molds that were supposed to be used for inventions--" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA FLUG MADE GUMMY DILDOS HAHAHAHA"  
"No I did not!!!" Flug huffed out in a more angry tone. He noticed 505 cowering and once again lowered his voice. "And If you don't like this shape I have more- like I said, I only had the molds for guns and rays and weapons and stuff. But MAYBE you won't even get one anymore." with his other hand, Flug reached into the container and pulled out a gummy knife. Dimentia gasped and grabbed it, shoving it into her mouth. 505 whimpered when he saw the weapon.  
"Hey fwugy, can I havw un ov thoze tenkital dilbos?" The fangirl asked with a full mouth. Flug rolled his eyes with a swift. "No."  
505's eyes dart from the scary tentical, to Flugs sour mood, to Dimentia's knife, and he whimpered lowly. They both stopped and looked at bear, who's lip was quivering dangerously.  
Flug quickly snapped one of the molds open and handed the living teddy bear a gummy stick. It was a mold for the end of a laser, so it wasn't a particular shape other than a pointed blob. I guess if you concentrated and used your imagination you could call it the shape of a sci-fi tree. 505 grinned and took the stick, shoving it in his mouth and gnawing on the treat happily.  
"It's hard to bite" Dimentia noted, biting a part off any-who.   
"You're supposed to suck on them. Like Popsicles. Just... Don't make a mess. And don't tell black hat"  
\------------------------------------------  
At the mention of Black Hat's name, the demon raised his head from his paperwork. Someone was hiding something from him.  
He pushed his chair back and stood up, strolling towards the door.  
This was supposed to be a quiet evening. No explosions, no screaming at Dimentia, no 505 under his feet.. Those idiots should be keeping to themselves, being grateful Black Hat wasn't punishing him for being such buffoons. I suppose this will happen if you give those idiots free time.  
First he poked his head into Dimentia's room, expecting to find something akin to a hoard of wild raccoons. Instead he found the usual. The steel walls were covered in claw marks, the floor was littered in bits of scales and demolished stuffed animals originally belonging to 505. Her speakers and broken trash took up most of the room and her dog bed in the corner was empty.  
Black get kept walking. He tells her to clean that damned room, but it's always the same. He would start punishing her, but she would enjoy no matter what he did. Last time he tried to clean it himself he stumbled upon a black hat shrine and.. Well now he doesn't go in there anymore.

While walking, he passed Dimentia, who was sticking to a wall like a lizard and gnawing on a knife. This was not unusual, But she was getting purple goo all over his fine velvet carpeting. "Dimentia?!? What the blasted are you doing?!?" Black hat snapped. She giggled maniacally and held a finger over her mouth in a shushing motion before crawling off into the vents. A trail of purple drippings followed her up the wall and stuck to her shoes, leaving deep brown and purple foot prints in her path. The hatted man sighed. "Flug better damn clean those vents later...." He grumbled bitterly.  
Not soon after, he stumbled into 505, who was sucking on something purple as if it was a binky as he polished a table. "5.0.5.!! I thought I took all of your pacifiers?!?"  
505 screeched and clamped his big fuzzy paws over his mouth, accidentally swallowing whatever he was chewing on. He whimpered pitifully and made a 'brawr..' Noise. Uhg. Black had sneered and bared his teeth "5.0.5. I demand you tell me what that was and where you got it!!!" He growled and spit, doubling in size.  
505 flinched back at the yelling, sniffling and raising a clawed (and manicured) finger to point at the laboratory door. It wasn't like he could tell him specifically, since the only word he could pronounce correctly was kitty.  
Black hat growled lowly and stormed in that direction. Tenticals protruded from his body and his eyes turned red, random teeth appearing on the visible skin. A black thing that would resemble an arm roughly slammed open the door and and black hat roared "DOCOR FLUG!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"  
Flug looked up from a chemical analysis he was doing in his notebook. His bag was pushed up enough to reveal his rosy pink lips wrapped around a deep purple tentical, gently pushing and pulling it out of his mouth. His tongue would occasionally push it out just to trail around it in teasing motions and rub against the tip. "J-Jefe Chulo!! I-I was just going over some of my old paperwork, I-I'll go sleep right after I'm done--"  
"Flug."  
Flug went dead quiet at the sharp yet deep words.  
"Flug, what is that in your hand?"  
"Th-this?" He held up the gummy "o-oh, um, th-this is just a treat I made, it's, um, c-conjugated jimmy mixed with a jello substance and deep frozen for--"  
"FLUG. WHY do you have a gummy tentical."  
"I-Its-it's like a-a snack s-sir--w-we only h-had these kinds of m-molds and--"  
"They look like tentical dildos." He said bluntly. The doctor nearly choked and quickly braced himself against the table.  
"S-sir-I-I-I didn't mean--!!"  
"Throw them all out and wash the molds, and clean up after the messes 505 and Dimentia made from those monstrosities. As soon as you're done I expect you to be bed and I don't want you up until morning. Understand?" He growled.  
Flug nodded so fast he might've gotten whiplash. Black hat pulled out Flugs lab chair and sat "now continue with what you're doing. You can do all that once you're done with your chemical analysis."  
Flug slowly looked down at the paper, beginning to pull the gummy out and hold it towards the trash can. Black hat stopped him "finish it. There's no room in the budget to waste food."  
Flug flinched and shoved it back in his mouth, sucking on it nervously as he did paperwork.  
This was a strange new punishment. He's just.. Sitting there. Judging him for everything he's done. Doctor flug fumbled more and more with his pencils and paper, but whenever he tried to sit the snack down black hat would yell at him. Oh wow he was so angry. Was he? Black hat was impossible to read. Was he using his anxiety to turn the treat into a cruel punishment? Was he trying to make him choke? Did he actually want him to not waste food? Why was he waiting for him to finish then? To make sure he doesn't work any more? Flug couldn't handle the eyes on him.   
Black hat watched annoyedly as flug kept the tentical his mouth, held firmly in place with his teeth, only moving it to try and take it out every now and then. Of course he was chastised for trying to remove it. He squinted bitterly at the scientist. "relax, flug. Pretend I'm not here"   
The incompetent fool dropped a glass with a loud shatter, causing black hat to cringe. Flug yanked the candy out of his mouth to apologize "s-sir I'm s-sorry you sc-scared me--"   
Black hat was on his feet in an instant, grabbing the stick in Flugs hands and roughly shoving the tenical into Flugs mouth. Flug blinked in shock. That certainly quieted him.   
Black hats spare hand raised to grip Flugs cheek, his thumb holding the bag up as his other hand moved to slowly push the tentical in and out of Flugs mouth. Flug accepted it confusedly, relaxing so his teeth weren't bared and his lips were wrapped loosely around the base.  
The confused scientist couldn't see much through his eye holes in the bag, since it was lifted up a few inches, along with his goggles, but he did catch a glimpse of black hat between the black plastic and the paper. Black hats eyes were oddly concentrated, yet filled with... Enjoyment? Possibly?  
"Flug stop zoning out and do what you were doing before" he ordered. Flug made a noise of confusion against the tentical in his mouth.   
"The tongue thing!!" Black hat ordered again. Was he.. flustered? No way. He couldn't have been. This was black hat!  
Flug slowly poked his tongue out, gently wrapping it in circles of the rubber-like substance. Black hat grinned and picked up the pace, bobbing the tentical in an out of his mouth with more strength and speed. Whatever was in black hats eyes got stronger, and he began to shift his hips side to side restlessly. Flug gagged and finally pulled his head away, wiping at his mouth "s-sir I-I don't see what you're-" "well you're uselessly oblivious" black hat scoffed simply, his voice snippier than usual. He looked over flug for a few seconds before sneering. And with that and the swish of his tail coat, he tossed the gummy to the floor and left the room  
"And Clean that up!"


End file.
